Blessed
by Jagger Girl
Summary: A human girl from Earth dies and is sent to Hyrule to aid Link in his quest.  What will become of them?
1. Her Beginning

**Chapter One: Her Beginning**

**Katie**

"Peter, run!" I screamed at him. He bolted downstairs, sobbing.

"You will not come into my house, boy, and try and take my children away from me!" My father roared.

Jasper stepped in front of me, hiding me from view. "You don't deserve Katie!" He shouted back. "Peter's afraid of his own shadow because of you!"

My father struck Jazz across the face. I screamed in fright when Jazz fell to the floor. My father turned upon me and struck me with a blow across the face so sharp that I passed out.

* * *

><p>I awoke in a small, lush garden full of rose-like flowers. I was surrounded by three golden figures, each shinning a different colour around their edges. The one to my left was green, the middle was red, and the far right was blue.<p>

"She is awake now, sisters." The sweet, melodic voice came from the blue figure.

"Of course she is, Nayru. Awaken, young Katie. We have much to tell you." The red one gestured to me.

I sat up and stared at the figures in awe. "H-how do you know my name?"

The green figure laughed. "We know everything, young Katie. We are the Goddesses of Hyrule."

My mouth formed a perfect 'o' of surprise. "Hyrule? Where is that?" I paused. "Wait, first, where am I?"

The green Goddess laughed again. "You are in the Sacred Realm, Katie. Our home. I am Farore, this is Din and Nayru." She gestured first to the red figure, then to the blue.

"Hyrule is not on the Earth you know. It is an entirely different place." Din added.

"Is this heaven? Or Hyrule's version of it?" I asked, unsure that I was still alive.

"No. And yes, you died on Earth. But your Human God had promised you to us a long time ago, before you were even born." Nayru told me.

"I died?" I asked in amazement.

"Your father's blow to the head killed you." Din replied.

"Why do you want me, Goddesses?" I asked.

Farore said, "You are to help our Hero of Time destroy the evil that lurks in Hyrule."

I nearly laughed, but they all looked deadly serious. "Me? But I'm just a girl that's never done anything right!"

"In the human world. You were destined for Hyrule from the beginning. Your beginning." Din said.

"My… beginning?"

"You have no knowledge of your past. Try to remember your family and friends." Farore told me.

_Let's see, I have a sister and a brother… and a very important father – that is, his job is important, although I can't remember why now… what about my mother? Oh yes, she died when I was young. What about my friends? Did I have any? I can't seem to recall any… _

Nayru appeared to read my thoughts. "We felt that it would be better for you to forget about your old home. You know nothing of their technology or scientific advancements."

"Scientific advancements?" I asked.

Din shook her head. "Your world is much more advanced than Hyrule. We didn't want you to accidentally advance Hyrule's technology a hundred years." The other Goddesses nodded their approval.

I thought for a moment, and then thought to ask, "Why can I understand you? Do Hylian's speak English?"

"Some of them do, yes. They call it 'Terminan', however. Most speak Hylian, however." Farore answered.

Before I could ask another question, Nayru put her hand up.

"Sisters, her time is now. She must go." She said with authority. "Katie, you must trust the young man you are about to meet. He will protect you, guide you, and teach you. He is the Hero of Time."

"Hero of Time." I repeated the title softly, and nodded my agreement to her terms. My skin then began to glow a bright shimmery gold. I rushed to say, "Thank you!" and waved goodbye. They nodded their heads in acknowledgement.

* * *

><p><strong>Link<strong>

The rain soaked the path and turned it to mud. I slowed Epona's pace so that she wouldn't slip. I reached the stone wall and continued on, heading toward Kokiri Forest.

A small burst of lightening flashed directly in front of Epona and I, not even ten feet away. I put my hand on her neck to clam her when she reared in fright.

When the blinding light subsided, I saw a girl lying exactly where the lightening had struck. I quickly dismounted Epona and rushed toward her, afraid that she had been hurt.

I knelt by her side and gingerly picked her up. She felt frail beneath my hands. Her strange clothing was soaked. I felt a strange sensation in my left hand, and saw that my Triforce mark was glowing brightly.

I swept her near black hair away from her face to get a better look at her. I gasped, but the sound was drowned out by a clash of thunder. _She's not…?_

The girl wasn't Hylian. Nor was she a Zora, or a Gordon, or a Gerudo. She wasn't any species I'd ever met.

But she was beautiful. Her lips were small and pale, smiling slightly even in unconsciousness. Her face was a soft, heart shape. Dark eyebrows accented her closed eyes, matching the dark colour of her long curly hair.

I decided to take her with me to Saria's. Perhaps she knew what she was, and why she had just survived a lightning strike. I stood up with her still in my arms. I returned to Epona, and mounted her with difficulty, still holding the girl.

I withdrew my cloak from my bag and lay it over the girl to shield her from further rain. Epona set off at a steady pace toward the forest. The gentle bouncing rhythm awoke the girl.

She stared up at me with large, grey eyes. "H-Hero of T-time?" She asked in Terminan.

I smiled down at her. "Yes ma'am, the Hero of Time, at your service." I told her. _Is she a sage? If she isn't, why did she just call me that? And why is she speaking in Terminan this far from Termina?_

She smiled weakly. "The Goddesses, they… "She began coughing violently.

"The Goddesses…?" I asked, gently rubbing her back to help with her coughing.

"…told me to trust you." Her eyes closed again.

_So she was sent by the Goddesses! That explains why I don't know what she is. Perhaps she's to help me defeat Ganondorf. I still don't know where to go now, _I mused. _After all, I only have five out of six medallions. I think I'm missing… the light one?_

By that time, we had reached the forest. It was gently sprinkling inside, for the trees above caught most of the heavy rain. I rode Epona slowly towards Saria's house and tied her to a nearby tree. I picked the girl up and knocked on the door.

Saria's head poked out slightly. "Oh Link! I was expecting you soon…" she broke off when she noticed the girl in my arms. "Oh my goodness! Come in, come in! You two should get out of this weather." She stepped aside so I could enter.

Saria's small house was warm, despite the lack of a fire. She bounded towards her bed and said, "Lay her here. Do you know her name?"

I did as instructed, laying the girl down on the small bed. "No. But she knew me." I said in Terminan, the language the girl had spoke in.

Saria covered her body with a blanket. "Oh, she did? Well, that proves you're already famous, Link." She teased, switching to Terminan as well.

I ran my hands through my untidy hair. "But the thing is, she called me the Hero of Time. And she said something about the Goddesses…" I paused, trying to remember. "She said they told her to trust me."

"Hero of Time? Link, only sages know you by that name." She frowned.

I sighed and looked down at the girl. "Didn't you hear me, Saria? She was sent by the Goddesses." I paused for a moment. "And she's not from any species that I know of."

She gasped. "She's not Hylian?" She asked, staring at the girl.

"No. Just look at her ears, her nose. I don't know what she is." He sighed. "I was hoping you did."

She laughed. "Well, whatever she is, I bet she has a name." She smiled and went to sit on the edge of her bed.

I looked down at the floor. I felt guilty for not telling Saria about how the girl had survived lightening. _It's just a minor detail, Link. Forget about it, _I told myself.

Navi emerged from my hat. "Hey, Saria! She has a bag!" She fluttered over to the girl.

Saria gently removed the bag from the girl's shoulders. It was odd, and looked nothing like any bag I'd ever seen. I hadn't noticed it back in the field. She set it next to the bed.

"Oh, Link. About the Light Temple…" Saria began.

I blushed. "I'm sorry, I came here to ask you about that, but… she distracted me."

She waved her hand. "Oh, I'd be distracted too, if I found a girl like her out in the rain. Anyway, as I was saying, the Light Temple will not be assessable until spring."

I gasped. "What? I have to wait the entire winter to earn the Light Medallion? Why?" I shook with anger. I took deep, even breaths, trying to calm myself the way Sheik had taught me. _The destruction that Ganondorf could do in five months! That would be unthinkable! _I shuddered.

"The Temple entrance is in the Sacred Realm, which is corrupted at the moment."

I began to say something, but was cut off by a weak voice from just behind her.

* * *

><p><strong>Katie<strong>

"I was just there."

They both turned to stare at me. "Pardon me?" The girl with green hair, Saria, asked. The Hero of Time stared at me in bewilderment.

"I was just in the Sacred Realm, I think."

Saria frowned. "What did it look like?"

"It was a small garden, full of pink flowers. Three gold figures where there, and they called themselves Goddesses." I said, recollecting. "Farore, Din, and Nayru."

The Hero of Time brushed his blonde hair out of his eyes. "How did you get there?" He asked.

"Um..." I paused. "I don't know. All I know is that I went there after I died."

Saria looked at me with concern. "Um, dear, you're not dead. You're perfectly alive."

I shook my head, which made it ache. I let out a small groan. The Hero knelt next to me. "Are you alright?" He asked softly.

I found myself wanting to stare into his deep blue eyes, but I quickly looked away instead. "Yes. Just remind me not to move my head."

He smiled. "I'll try to. So, about the garden…"

I sighed. "All I remember was getting murdered and waking up in the garden. That's all."

He shook with anger. "Someone… murdered you?" He asked through gritted teeth.

"Yes. I've no idea who, though. Or why." _Why does he look so… upset? He barely knows me!_

Saria frowned. "Then how are you alive?" She blushed. "Not that I'm mad you are or anything..." She added quickly.

I thought about it for a while. Finally, I said, "Your Goddesses said something about how I was… promised to them by my God."

The Hero shook his head, confused. "Why do you keep saying 'our' Goddesses? And who is your God?"

I recalled enough from my conversation from the Goddesses to say, "I am not from Hyrule. I'm from… another world. Earth."

Saria nodded once. "That makes sense. We sages have known that the Goddesses have a relation with another deity from another world. We also knew that it wasn't a good relation. But apparently, it has become friendlier as of late." With that, she walked to the door and said, "I'm going to my temple now. You may both stay here if you wish. Goodnight, Link and …?"

"Katie."

She smiled sweetly. "Goodnight Katie." She left and quietly closed the door behind her.

The Hero, Link, looked at me again. "Katie…" he mused quietly. "It's a beautiful name."

"Thank you, for saving me earlier, Link." He blushed and looked down, his bangs falling in his eyes. He muttered something that sounded like, "No problem."

"So, is this your house?" I asked, truly curious.

He smiled and brushed his hair out of his eyes. "No, this is Saria's."

"Oh! Then why did she leave?"

"She had sage duties to attend to, I guess." He shrugged.

I tried to sit up, but suddenly noticed that I was soaking wet. "Um, Link?"

He had been staring out into space, but was instantly looking at me when I said his name. "Yes?"

"Have you seen my bag?" I had barely asked before he handed it to me.

"Thank you. Um, do you mind if I change out of these soaking clothes?" I asked.

He blushed. "No, of course not! I'll just step outside…"

I giggled as he hurriedly left the room. I pulled my fuzzy pajamas from my bag and slipped into them. Navi, Link's fairy, wouldn't stop commenting on how fuzzy they were. She then bounced around the room and began laughing. When I had finished laughing with her, I went outside to get Link.

He was standing underneath a tree a few feet away, petting a large brown mare. I dimly recalled riding on a horse in his arms. _It must have been this darling horse, _I thought.

I walked over to him and the horse and smiled. "She's beautiful."

He smiled. "Isn't she? Her name's Epona. You can pet her, if you like."

I stepped closer to her and began petting her mane softly. She neighed in satisfaction.

Link moved over to the side of Epona I was on and told me, "Pet her just underneath her ear. She loves that." He laughed and began rubbing her neck.

I did as I was told and Epona's eyes closed in a blissful peace. Link's hand brushed mine has he rubbed her neck in circles, and he mumbled, "I'm sorry."

I shivered from the cold and stopped petting Epona. Link noticed and asked, "Would you like to go back inside?"

I nodded, and he led the few feet back to Saria's house. He opened the door and I nearly ran inside, and jumped back into her bed, pulling the covers over myself. Link laughed.

"A little energetic, aren't we?" He grinned and shut the door.

"I'm not used to it being this cold, I guess." _It must be below zero, it's absolutely freezing! Yet he's just wearing a medieval style tunic and he's not complaining… well, he's the supposed Hero of Time, maybe he has special powers, _I thought.

He laughed. "It's barely winter! It must be warmer wherever you came from."

"Yes, even in the middle of winter, it was never this cold." I laughed along with him.

His laughing died down slowly. "Well, if that's the case, you'll need warmer clothing." He said.

My laughter died. "But I don't have any Hylian money." I felt myself frown.

"It's called 'rupees' and I've got loads. Don't worry about anything; I'll take you to Kakariko Village tomorrow and show you around." His smile was nearly too big for his face.

"That sounds like fun. Thank you." I sneezed.

"Excuse me, what was that last part? I didn't understand it."

"The sneeze?" He looked at me, confused. I made a weak imitation of my sneeze, and he said, "Yes, that! What does it mean?"

I burst into laughter and Link blushed. "It's… not… you!" I said in-between laughs. "It's… that… you… don't… know… what… a… sneeze… is!" He gave up his confusion and instead joined me in laughter.

* * *

><p><strong>Link<strong>

Her laughter died down and before I realized it, she was asleep. I went over to her and pulled the thin blankets over her shivering figure. My ungloved fingers brushed briefly over her shoulder, and I felt her freezing skin. _Her land must be much warmer than ours is. I'll have to get her a good cloak tomorrow._

I walked over to Saria's couch and stretched out on it, my legs hanging over the side foolishly. As I stared at the low ceiling, I couldn't help but return to my earlier mood. _Ganondorf is going to get to continue his rule for another five months and I can do absolutely nothing about it. _I growled._ Wait! Perhaps the Goddesses wanted it to be like this, so I could find Katie. She must be important to beating Ganondorf, I can feel it. That's why my Triforce mark glowed when I found her._

I glanced over in her direction, and saw her tossing and turning on the bed. She nearly rolled off the side, but violently turned the other direction just in time. I jumped off the couch and knelt next to her, unsure of what to do. I heard her mumbling words, but I couldn't make them out.

_She must be having a nightmare, _I thought. As if she knew what I was thinking, she began screaming. I shook her violently, but she wouldn't wake.

"Katie, wake up!" I said loudly next to her ear. She stopped screaming and stared up at me with her large grey eyes.

"…Link? Wha-what?" She shook her head and let out a gasp of pain.

"Shhh, it's okay. You were having a nightmare." I began smoothing her hair comfortingly. Now that it was dry, I saw that it was a shiny dark brown.

She shook her head again, but this time bit her lip to prevent herself from making any sound. I continued to smooth out her hair, but said in my most stern voice, "Stop shaking your head, Katie. I think you might have hurt it."

"Okay." She closed her eyes. "I think it's just a headache, though." She sighed and opened her eyes, looking straight into mine.

I glanced at the clock above her head, and read "23:10." I looked back down at Katie, who was still staring at me.

"You should go back to sleep," I said. "You look exhausted." In truth, she looked downright sick. I considered trying to heal her, but decided against it.

"So do you." She mumbled.

She closed her eyes and sighed, looking tense. I stopped smoothing her hair and pulled my ocarina out of my bag. I played Zelda's Lullaby for her, hoping that she would relax and fall asleep.

Her eyes remained closed, but she smiled. "That's beautiful, Link." She mumbled. "Thank you."

Within no time, her breathing slowed and she fell into what I hoped was a dreamless sleep. I stopped playing Zelda's Lullaby, because I heard a different tune in my head. I began playing the slow, sweet melody.

I knew exactly what to call the song. "Ilia's Song…" I murmured before putting my ocarina up and heading slowly back to Saria's couch.

I, like many of the Kokiri children, believed in the spirit, Ilia. She safeguards the dreams of good children, but curses those of the bad.

I feel asleep with her song still playing in my mind, the lovely tune dulling all my thoughts.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: How do you like the first chapter? It's a little on the short side, but that's because the introductions needed to take place.<strong>

**For those of you scratching your head in confusion: the original plot of the game up to this point has not changed, except for one detail. Link has gone through all the temples and received all the medallions. The only thing that has changed is that Rauru never gave him the Light Medallion when he first awoke from his slumber.**

**As for the sprit Ilia (ill-ee-ah), she is a fictional character, named after the character of the same name from Twilight Princess. As for Ilia's Song, look up Ilia's Theme Music. It's a beautiful tune that's melody fits perfectly for this story.**

**Please review, I'd like to know how I did! Thanks for reading!**


	2. The Scar

**Chapter Two: The Scar**

**Katie**

I awoke shivering underneath the thin blankets. I looked up slightly and saw Link sprawled out on Saria's couch, his long legs dangling over the side comically. His face looked peaceful, and almost child-like, in sleep.

I suddenly recalled that he had played me a lullaby last night, after my nightmare. I felt myself blush, embarrassed that I'd bothered him.

I sat up on the bed and smiled. I pulled my brush out from my backpack and began brushing my unruly hair. _Link's hair is so much prettier than mine is,_ I thought. _And Saria's is interesting, to say the least._ I winced as I tried to brush a large knot out of my hair.

Eventually, Link woke up. He sleepily looked around and saw me. I smiled and waved slightly with my free hand. He looked surprised for a moment, and then he smiled as he remembered who I was.

"Good morning, Katie." He said as he got off Saria's couch and sat at the edge of her bed.

I finished brushing my hair and put the brush back in my bag. "Good morning, Link! Did you sleep well?"

"Yes." He laughed. "Well, as well as I could on that small couch." I laughed with him, understanding the joke. The couch wasn't even big enough for me to lie upon, let alone Link.

When our laughter had died down, Navi appeared out of Link's hat. "Hey! Weren't you two going to Kakariko?"

Link swatted at her playfully. "Give us a break, Navi! We've barely woken up!"

She flew towards me. "You might have just woken up Link, but Katie's been awake for half an hour!"

He frowned, his blonde eyebrows knitting together. "Why didn't you wake me up then?" He asked.

"You looked so tired last night and…" I paused. "I didn't want to bother you."

He smiled slightly. "Thanks. I have to say, that's one of the best night's sleep I've gotten in a long time." He laughed. "Even with that uncomfortable couch."

Navi fluttered impatiently. "Well, that's just great, Link. Still, you two should head to Kakariko soon. You want to have time to show her everything, right?"

He shook his head and smiled in amusement. "Fine. But you might want to learn some patience, Navi."

Link stepped outside while I changed. It was my last outfit, as the one I had changed out of last night had disappeared. I pulled on the plain white shirt and jeans, and called for Link to come back inside, which he did.

I started to grab my bag, but Link said, "You can leave that here, if you like." He opened the door for me. I walked out and he shut the door behind us.

He led me towards Epona, and helped me mount her. He untied her and mounted as well.

"Put your hands around my waist." He instructed.

I did as I was told, blushing. I was thankful that he couldn't see this, however.

He started Epona off at a nice trot, and when we were out of the forest, he urged her forward into a steady canter. I closed my eyes and held on to him tighter. He didn't seem to notice, as he urged her to go faster.

I wasn't aware that we had stopped until Link chuckled. "Katie, you can let go now." I opened my eyes and let go of him, embarrassed.

We were at the gates of a small village. There were houses scattered all around, with an abundance of stalls in the middle of town. The entire place seemed to be charred, as if it had recently been through a fire.

Link dismounted and helped me to do the same. I felt dizzy as soon as my feet hit the ground. Link sighed and held me around the waist, to prevent me from collapsing.

"You should've told me that I was going too fast," he said. "I would've slowed down."

I looked up and saw that he looked slightly amused. I blushed and shook my head. I felt a sharp pain in my head, as if someone had lit it on fire. I gasped and nearly collapsed. Link still held me, but now his faced looked concerned.

"Katie, I think we should get your head checked out when we get back to the forest. I don't like this." He frowned while he spoke.

"No, no… I'm fine." I forced a smile. "Don't frown, please. I like it better when you smile." He smiled weakly. "That's much better." I said.

He sighed. "Fine then. Stay put." He let go of me and quickly tied Epona to a nearby tree, muttered some words, pulled something out of his bag, and came back to me.

"Welcome to Kakariko!" He said, waving his hand at the town. He handed me the mass of cloth that he had pulled out of his bag, which I now saw was his cloak. "Put this on until I buy you your own. It's a bit cold right now." I put the cloak on and he helped me with the few buttons.

_It is very cold! I don't know how he can stand this, _I thought as he led me through the gates. _But, he's so thoughtful. I don't remember boys being this nice back home._

Link showed me around the town, the windmill, the well, the inn. Finally, he pulled me towards the makeshift stalls set up in the center of town. The first one was, ironically, sold clothes.

The vendor smiled at us and said, "私はいかに助けてもよい?"

I frowned. "Excuse me?" She simply smiled.

Link looked at me quickly. "She's speaking Hylian. I'll translate for you." He turned to the vendor. "はい、我々は3つのドレス、2泊のガウン、と彼女用のマントをしたいと思います." At the end, he pointed at me.

He whispered to me, "I'm getting you three dresses, two nightgowns, and a cloak. Is that alright?"

"Yes. Thank you." I whispered back. He smiled.

The lady said, "それは115ルピーになるでしょう。私はまた彼女を測定する必要があります." She beckoned me forward.

"She needs to measure you," he whispered to me as he pulled different coloured rupees from his wallet. I must have looked scared, because he said, "I'll be right here, waiting for you." I laughed as I walked towards the lady.

She sighed. "このような豪華なプレゼントが！この女の子、若い男を本当に好きです必要があります.あなたのガールフレンドは?"

Link blushed and said, "いいえ、彼女は単に友達の."

The vendor laughed. "それは恥ずかしい、男の子にも問題ありません. 彼女は単に美しいです."

Link suddenly became angry. "彼女は単に美しいではありません！彼女は息を呑むほど美しいです!"

_I wonder what she said to make him angry. It must have been horribly rude, _I thought. _After all, he just paid her a bunch of rupees…_

Still, the lady laughed. Link frowned. She pulled me into the back of her stall, where he couldn't see us.

The lady pulled out a long piece of black string and began measuring me with it. I closed my eyes while she did this, and imagined taking a bath, which I longed to do.

She finished. "What colour would you like these garments to be in, child?"

I quickly opened my eyes. She was looking at me with a small smile on her face. "You speak Engli- I mean Terminan?" I asked her in shock.

"Yes. I merely wanted to fool that young man out there. It's been so long since I've had that much fun!" She sighed, and then smiled. "So, what colours would you like?"

I stared. "Um, I'd like for one of the normal gowns to be red, please. As for the rest… I don't know."

She smiled. "I'll make another a green colour, to match the young man's tunic for you. Then, a light grey to bring out your eyes." I blushed. "The nightgowns will be pale yellow and pink, respectively. The cloak shall be a darker grey."

I looked at the grass floor. "That sounds wonderful. Thank you."

She smiled. "They'll be ready in one week, dear." She tried to usher me back to Link, but I hesitated.

"What did you say to him to make him so angry?" I asked, unable to suppress my curiosity.

She giggled, which contrasted very sharply with her elderly features. "I knew that man thought highly of you, but I had to test. I called you his girlfriend, although I knew better. He quickly corrected me. So, I insulted your beauty, calling you 'merely pretty'. That's when he got angry." She paused to smile. "He said you were 'breathtakingly beautiful.'"

I blushed. "He did?" I asked shyly.

She nodded. "Aye. And you deserve it, young lady. I've never seen eyes like yours, or hair like yours. You're a rare gem, you are."

My blush reddened. "Call me Katie, please."

She nodded. "I'm Loki. Pleased to meet you." She ushered me back to the front of the stall, where Link stood, sulking. I couldn't help but giggle. He raised his eyebrows but said nothing.

"ときに彼らは準備ができているのだろうか?" He asked, impatient to leave.

"One week." Loki and I said at the same time, she in Hylian and I in Terminan. At his confused face, we both burst into laughter.

"I…speak…Terminan….fluently…sir." She said in-between giggles. "I… had… to…have…my…fun…I…apologize…for…my…rudeness!"

He smiled and helped me up from the ground, where I was doubled up in laughter. We both bid Loki goodbye, after promising to come by tomorrow to pick up my clothes.

After buying us two small fruit, he asked me, "So… what did Loki tell you?"

I blushed. "Nothing." He knew I was lying, however.

"Look, Katie. I wasn't lying when I told her you were beautiful. I meant it." He blushed and looked down. "I just didn't think you'd find out that I'd said it." He added in a rush.

I looked down. "In my world… I wasn't considered very pretty. I was too pale, my hair too dark. But I didn't mind," I added quickly, seeing him about to interrupt me. "I'm just glad people here find me beautiful."

We walked in silence for a while. I didn't try to break the tension, for I had nothing to say. He appeared content to just walk.

We stopped at a potion shop so Link could refill his bottles. After that, he insisted that I would need better shoes. He pulled me to a shoe stall and got me a wonderful pair of moccasin-like shoes that fit me perfectly.

After paying the shopkeeper, he said, "It's getting late. We should head back to Kokiri." He pulled me towards the gate.

When we reached Epona, there was a strange man petting her. He had blonde hair and his face was covered with a white scarf.

Link smiled slightly. "Sheik. It's been a while."

He turned to look at us. When he saw me, he growled. "You found the human, Link?"

Link slowly looked from Sheik's covered face to mine. "Human?"

He laughed gruffly. "Of course. What, you didn't think she was Hylian, did you?"

"No, I didn't. I just didn't know she was human. Whatever that is." He shrugged and smiled at me.

Sheik stopped laughing. "_Whatever that is?_" He growled. "Humans are only the most dangerous race to ever be created! She cannot be trusted!" He took a threatening step towards us.

Despite myself, a small noise of fear escaped from me. Link stepped in front of me, protecting me from Sheik's angry glare.

"You will not touch her, Sheik." Link said menacingly.

"And who are you to stop me?"

"The Triforce of Courage holder." He hissed. "When I found her, my Triforce glowed. You will not touch her." He drew his sword.

_Triforce of Courage? What is Link talking about? Oh no, I hope he doesn't have to hurt this Sheik man! _I took a step back from both of them.

Sheik gasped. "Why didn't you say that in the first place, Link?"

"You didn't give me enough time to before you threatened her." He twitched his sword to the left slightly. "You will not touch her." He repeated.

"Nevertheless, she is dangerous and must be destr-"

"I was sent by the Goddesses." My own words shocked me. I hadn't intended to speak. I hadn't even thought of it.

* * *

><p><strong>Link<strong>

I kept my sword aimed at Sheik. I didn't exactly trust him at the moment.

"Katie, stay out of this." I hissed at her.

She stepped in front of me, glowing gold. I nearly dropped my sword, but quickly regained my composer. Sheik was looking at her with a mixture of awe and horror.

"We sent her here to help the Hero of Time defeat the evil hidden in Hyrule." She continued, but the voice emitting from her lips was not her own. It was hollow and dead, yet sounded like the most beautiful music. "You will not harm her, Sheik."

"I-I mean no h-harm…" Sheik stammered. "I only meant to-"

"Silence!" The voice that was not Katie's said. "You clearly meant to destroy one of Hyrule's only hopes! You have displeased us, Sheik. Go."

Sheik looked at me, frightened. I twitched my sword in his direction, gave him a deathly glare, and then turned my attention back to Katie. He ran for it, forgetting that he could warp anywhere he wished to go.

Katie stopped glowing then, and fell to the ground. I put my sword my sheath and knelt by her. My Triforce was glowing, but not as brightly as the first time I met her.

"Katie, wake up!" I said, bending down to check her pulse. I heard her shallow breathing, but she felt unnaturally cold despite the fact that she was wearing my cloak.

I shook her gently. "Katie! Wake up!" Her head rolled onto my lap, helpless.

_What is that on her collarbone? Did Sheik get to her...? _I tried to contain my anger towards him for the moment. I brushed aside her hair and gasped.

Carved into her skin was the Triforce symbol. It was still bleeding. I placed my hand over the mark and muttered a healing spell, but it refused to heal. I wiped the blood – her blood – off my hand and stood up, carrying her.

When I turned to Epona, Sheik was standing there, untying her.

"I won't forgive you for this, ever." I told him. "But I will forget."

He said nothing, simply held out his hands. I carefully placed Katie in his arms for only a second while I mounted Epona. I snatched her back as soon as possible.

"Link, I-"He began to say, but I didn't bother to let him finish. I lead Epona out of town and towards Kokiri as fast as I dared to.

I looked down at her, and felt anger towards myself. _I should have protected her. I shouldn't have talked to Sheik. I didn't even know what was happening to her. All I could do was watch._

I hurried Epona forward as I fought back the tears forming in my eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>Katie<strong>

I was awoken by the sweet smell of fruits, and a childish voice humming a fast tune. I lifted my head onto my hand and saw that I was back in Saria's house. She was sitting on her couch, reading a book intently while humming. Next to her were two bottles of coloured liquid and a green dress. _My dress. The one Link ordered from Loki a week ago._

Saria noticed I was awake. "Good morning, Katie! Link went to Kakariko and picked up your clothes. I thought you might fancy a bath before you put them on. What do you say?" She smiled at me.

"A bath sounds lovely, Saria. Thank you." I got out of bed and followed Saria out of her house.

She led me up a hill just behind her house, and into a giant hollow log. "Welcome," she said, "to the Lost Woods. The pool is just over here, follow me!" She walked to the hollow log on our left.

After going through four more logs, we reached a small pool. Saria turned around as I took off my clothes and entered the water.

"How is it so warm?" I asked in wonder, for the water was like bathwater.

"It connects to a Goron hot spring." She shrugged and handed me the bottle of pink liquid. "This is soap. The blue stuff is for your hair."

I scrubbed the dirt and worries off my skin, enjoying the hot water. The soap smelled sweet.

Saria wandered over to a fallen tree limb next to the pool and sat upon it. She pulled out an instrument, the same instrument that Link had played for me that first night.

"Hey, Saria! What is that thing?" I asked her, pointing at the strange instrument in her hands.

She looked up in surprise. "Oh, this? It's my ocarina. Why do you ask?"

I smiled. "Link played one for me once."

She nodded. "Ah, he told me about that." She paused. "He also said something about your head being hurt." She looked at me quizzically.

I sighed. "It was nothing, Saria. Just a headache." I swam over to the blue jar, uncorked it, and poured its contents on my hair.

"Uh-huh." She said before she began to play her ocarina. The tune was the same one she'd been humming at her house.

I finished washing my hair and stepped out of the pool, drying myself with the towel Saria had provided. I pulled on the green dress she'd brought for me, and it fit perfectly. The green colour, however, reminded me of Link again.

"Uh, Saria?" She stopped playing her ocarina and looked at me. "Where's Link?" I asked.

She shook her head sadly. "He blames himself for what happened in Kakariko. He's been sulking in his house ever since you two came back." She sighed. "He needs to visit the Great Deku Sprout badly."

"Great Deku Sprout?" I asked, my eyebrows raised.

"He protects the forest and the Kokiri. He's also very wise." She picked up the empty jars. "We should head back." She began to lead the way out of the woods.

When we reached the forest, Saria stopped. "Link just told me that you're to move into his house." She headed toward a large tree house.

"Wait, what? Link just told you? Where is he?" I turned around in circles, but was unable to find him.

She laughed. "Telepathy." She explained, tapping her forehead. "And he's still in his house, waiting for you." We stopped walking when we reached the ladder leading up to the entrance of Link's house.

"Well," she said turning around. "I've got to get back to my temple. Don't let Link get too down, okay?"

"I won't. Thanks for the bath!"

I climbed up the ladder and stopped at his door. _Should I knock? Or just go in? No, no… that would be rude. _I raised my hand to knock on the door, but it suddenly opened.

Link was standing in the doorway, smiling down at me. "Do you like your new dress, Katie?" He asked, smiling. I noticed that he had dark circles under his eyes.

"Yes, yes, thank you! But how did you know that I was standing he-"

"I heard you talking to Saria." He laughed and took my hand, pulling me inside.

His house was a large, circular room. It had a small table, bookshelf, and a bed. He had also created a makeshift bed on the floor with pillows. My bag was next to the real bed.

"I know it's not much – "He began.

I put my hand up, silencing him. "I like it. It's simple, like you. No fancy disguises or anything." I smiled.

He laughed. "Thank you, I think..." He walked away from me, looking around the room. "I actually haven't lived here in a long time. I've been away…" He frowned.

I rushed to him and hugged him tightly. He looked shocked but hugged me back. "Remember what I said?" I asked. He shook his head. "I like it better when you smile."

He smiled, and then stared into my eyes. I blushed, but then his eyes moved down slightly. He took his left hand and traced the scar on my collarbone with his finger. It flared with icy pain, and I winced.

He withdrew his hand. "I'm sorry." He mumbled sadly. He crushed me tighter into the hug, causing my face to press into his chest. He smelled amazing, like pine trees. I felt his warm breath near the top of my head.

After an immeasurable amount of time, he let me go. "You smell wonderful." He said. "Like Hylua Nuts." I smiled.

He then looked at me seriously, appraising me. "How does your head feel?" He asked, looking concerned.

In truth, my head felt like it was on fire. "Perfect." I lied.

He didn't detect the lie, but still asked, "Shake your head, Katie. If nothing happens, that most likely means you're okay."

"Um… Link?" He nodded, still staring at me. "I don't think I should do that."

"Please? I want to make sure you're okay." He frowned.

I sighed. "Actually, my head feels like it's on fire."

He shook his head. "Why'd you tell me you felt okay then?"

I shrugged. "I don't want you to worry about me, I guess."

"No matter what you do, I'll worry about you. It's who I am." He smiled.

I sighed. I headed towards the real bed and sat on the edge. Link sat on the floor next to my feet. I pulled my hair brush out of my bag.

I playfully ripped Link's hat off and brushed his hair. "Ouch! That hurts, Katie!" He said, snatching the brush from me. He hopped onto the bed and began brushing my hair softly.

I smiled. _He's so nice and thoughtful. I wonder if all Hylian guys are like this…_ I thought. _It doesn't really matter, I guess. I'll still like Link the most…_

"Your hair is so beautiful." He muttered. I blushed and took the brush from him.

"Come here, you need to be properly groomed!" I said teasingly, waving the brush at him. He flinched away from it.

"I'm perfectly groomed!" He said with false hurt. "How dare you say I'm not!" He sniffed.

I burst into a fit of giggles, and Link couldn't help but laugh with me. We continued like this for a few minutes, until I felt a raw twinge of pain in my chest. My hand flew up to cover the scar, for it felt as cold as ice.

Link eyed me carefully. "What's wrong?"

"My weird triangle scar hurts. It feels like ice." I winced in pain.

"It's called the 'Triforce'." He held up his left hand, showing me his mark.

"What is it?" I asked in anger. My scar was becoming more and more painful.

He sighed. "It's a long story."

I looked out the window, to see that it was still early morning. "I've got time… unless you don't?" I asked with a frown.

"No, I have plenty of time!" He said quickly.

"Then please tell me the story."

"No." He said. "I won't tell you the story. Let's go see the Great Deku Sprout. He'll tell you."

"Fine." I said with a huff. For the first time since I had met him, Link had refused to do something. _He must not know the story very well… or maybe he just wants to see the Great Deku Sprout. Either way, it's refreshing to know that he's 'slightly' selfish. Somewhere in his selfless heart. _

I giggled, causing Link to raise his eyebrows questioningly. When I didn't say anything, he simply turned around and headed out the door.

I pulled on my cloak and followed Link outside. It was windy, so my hair and cloak blew out all around me. On our way to the sprout, many of the Kokiri waved to us or said, "Hello!"

_Link must have told them to speak Terminian… or perhaps they always do? _I mused.

When we reached the Great Deku Sprout, I was shocked. He was as tall as my knees, with a large smile on his face. Link smiled back.

"Great Deku Sprout, we'd like to hear the story of the Triforce." He asked.

"Ah, sit my children, while I tell the tale." We sat, still much taller than he was.

"'Twas long ago, before Hyrule was created. The three Goddesses created Hyrule. Din forged the earth, Nayru the law of the land, and Farore created the life. When they had finished, they left Hyrule, leaving behind the sacred golden Triforce. The place where the Triforce rested was named the Sacred Realm."

He paused for a moment, and then continued. "Seven years ago, an evil man named Gannondorf tried to claim the Triforce's power as his own. When he tried to touch the Triforce, it split into three pieces. He gained the Triforce of Power, but the other two pieces were given to different heroes. Our young Link here gained the Triforce of Courage, and Princess Zelda earned the Triforce of Wisdom, although no one has seen her since then."

His loud, hollow voice died down. "Speechless, are you, young Katie? Trust me when I say that you are blessed by the Goddesses with that symbol."

Link smiled hesitantly at me. I couldn't help but smile back. We bid the Great Deku Sprout goodbye and headed back to his house for dinner, because the story had taken longer than either of us had imagined.

We ate Hylua Nuts, the scent that had been in my soap earlier, I learned. They tasted like coconuts. We each had an apple-like fruit and a flask of water.

Afterwards, Link and I sat in silence. He stared down at the floor, and I stared at him. Saria's words rang in my mind. '_Don't let him get too down, okay?'_

"Link?" I asked.

He didn't look up. His hair was in his eyes. "Link?" I asked again, growing nervous.

He didn't react. I leaned over and brushed his hair away from his face. His eyes were closed, his face peaceful.

I blushed. He was sleeping. I grabbed a blanket from his bed and draped it over him gently.

His eyes flickered open. "Katie? Wha-what?" He asked, looking around wildly.

"You fell asleep. I was calling your name and got nervous when you didn't answer."

He frowned. "You were calling my name?" He asked.

"Yes."

"Huh. I'm usually a very light sleeper." He shrugged and closed his eyes. "So what do you want to do now?" He asked.

"Nothing." I said. "You should get back to sleep."

He shook his head slowly. "I'm not that tired."

I gently traced the dark circles under his eyes with my pinky. "Liar."

He sighed, but went over to the makeshift floor-bed and lay down. He rolled onto his side so that he could look at me.

I yawned. "Your tired must be contagious." I said, stifling another yawn. I got up and lay down on the real bed, suddenly exhausted. I closed my eyes. "Goodnight, Link."

* * *

><p><strong>Link<strong>

Light shinned brilliantly all around me. I was a child again, Kokiri Sword and Deku Shield in hand. In front of me was Zelda, crying. She looked at me in surprise, then turned and ran. I followed her, our footsteps echoing in the emptiness.

As I chased after her, she slowly began to transform. I felt myself transform with her. As she transformed from Zelda into Katie, I grew taller, my weapons turning into the Master Sword and the Hylian Shield.

She suddenly stopped and turned around. I sheathed my sword and shield while running toward her. Unable to stop, I ran into her.

I wrapped my arms around her. She trembled and began to cry, but still smiled at me. I whipped her tears away and smiled back.

With shaking hands, she withdrew a dagger and stabbed me in the heart.

* * *

><p>I awoke with a start, covered in sweat. My breathing was uneven and heavy, my hands shaking.<p>

_What was that dream? _I turned to look at Katie, who looked peacefully asleep. Her shape was barely detectable in the weak early morning light. I got up and pulled my cloak on.

As I quietly walked to the door, I heard Katie mumble, "Link…" I turned to explain that I was merely going for a walk, but saw that she was still sleeping. I grinned sheepishly, happy to inhabit her dreams.

I turned around and headed out the door, quietly shutting it behind me. I hopped off the platform and walked towards the Lost Woods, aimlessly.

When I reached the hill leading into the woods, I saw Sheik waiting for me. I growled at him involuntarily.

He held up his hands in a gesture of peace. "Link, I apologize for our last meeting."

I nodded, not trusting myself to speak quite yet.

"Furthermore, you need to know that I mean the girl no harm." He continued.

"Katie." I corrected, irritated that he didn't call her by her name.

"Yes, Katie. I realize now that's she here to help us."

"What a surprise." I said sarcastically.

"Well, then, you know now. Goodbye, Link." He raised his hand and threw a smoke bomb to the ground, creating cover for his teleportation.

I sighed. I felt no inclination to continue on to the Lost Woods. The sun was also rising extremely fast, so I decided to head back to my house.

When I turned around, Saria was standing in front of me.

"Why is everyone ambushing me this morning?" I asked, irritated.

She frowned. "I saw you coming towards the woods and thought something might be wrong."

I nodded. "Actually, there is something bothering me." I explain to her my dream, asking her what it meant.

She gasped at the end. "I think…" she began. "This means that either Zelda or Katie will betray you."

I shook my head. "I haven't seen Zelda in seven years, Saria."

She simply nodded, looking suddenly downcast.

_No… I refuse to believe this… she wouldn't… she won't…_ My mind numbed, and I didn't feel anything but denial.

Saria reached up and patted my shoulder, then disappeared into the Lost Woods.

After what seemed like ages, I turned and headed back home. I dreaded seeing Katie now. I didn't want to see her as an enemy, despite my instincts telling me otherwise.

When I re-entered my house, it was obvious that Katie was having a nightmare. For one, she was on the floor, having fallen off the bed with her violent trashing motions. Second, her face was far from peaceful; rather, it showed pain and fear.

I rushed towards her, but hesitated just above her. I shook my head and knelt down next to her, gathering her in my arms like I had so many times before. I gently shook her and she awoke, her eyes wide with fright.

"Don't touch me!" She screamed at me, flinching away.

I dropped her, hurt and confused. She appeared even more hurt than I was, and began crying.

"Katie," I said. "You were having a nightmare. It's okay, it's me, Link." I opened my arms, but didn't dare touch her.

"…Link?" She said, her tears slowing. "It was a dream?" I nodded.

She fell back into my arms, and I slowly rocked her. "Tell me about it." I asked her.

"Oh Link, it was terrible!" She sobbed. "I was a little kid again, and there was a boy I knew but didn't know… and he ran away from me so I followed! But then he turned into you and stopped running! You hugged me and…" She stopped, blushing and crying.

_This is just like my dream! So it can't be a prophecy… _"And?" I asked, still rocking her.

"You kissed me." Her blush reddened. "But then you pulled out your sword and killed me!" She began crying even harder.

_I wish I'd been in her dream… well, minus the killing her part, anyway. _I blushed, but raised my eyebrows.

"Was it terrible because I was kissing you or because I killed you?" I asked.

She waited a long time before answering. She finally said, "Because you killed me."

I smiled grimly. "I'll never, ever, ever hurt you Katie. I'd rather die."

She nodded and stared past me. I took a chance and kissed her forehead. Her eyes widened with shock, but she said nothing.

I picked her up and placed her back in bed. She closed her eyes, and I saw her hand flutter over her Triforce scar. I sighed and shook my head.

"It's… not that bad, Link." She laughed weakly. "I'll get used to it." I saw her wince in pain, despite her brave words.

I swatted her hand away and replaced it with my own. She opened her eyes in shock but still said nothing. I muttered the words to the most powerful healing spell I knew.

"Better?" I asked, hopeful.

She smiled and sat up. "Yes. Thank you." She looked at me quizzically. "What exactly did you do?"

I grinned. "Magic. Maybe I could teach you sometime."

She looked up at me with awe. "How about right after breakfast?" She asked as her stomach growled.

I laughed along with her and pulled some fruits out of my bag. We each quickly devoured our share and sat in the middle of the floor.

"Do you think that I'll be able to do magic even though I'm… human?" She asked, looking afraid of the answer.

"I've no idea. We'll just have to see." I frowned.

* * *

><p>Six hours later, we were exhausted, covered in sweat, and famished. But now Katie could heal minor wounds, create a small fire in her hand, and do something I could not – manipulate objects. She spent a good half an hour flying my small book collection all around the room, giggling like a young Kokiri girl. I laughed with her, proud of her success.<p>

After a rushed dinner, we both procrastinated, neither of us eager to sleep. Although we were beyond tired, we didn't want to dream of killing each other again.

She leaned against the bed, her eyes closed. She twirled a strand of her dark hair between her fingers.

"Link? Do you think you could play me your ocarina?" She asked after a while. "You play so beautifully."

I blushed, but pulled my Fairy Ocarina out anyway. I preferred it to the Ocarina of Time for leisurely playing, as I didn't feel like warping to the middle of Lake Hylia by accident.

"I wrote you a song." I told her before I began playing. "It's called Ilia's Song. Ilia is supposed to be a spirit that safeguards dreams."

She blushed. "Link… that's really sweet of you." She opened her eyes and climbed onto the bed, making herself comfortable.

I began playing the tune, and before I'd finished it once, she was asleep. I finished the song and put my ocarina up, going to sleep myself.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: The Hylian text is merely English words translated into Japanese with Google Translate. Also, if someone speaks Hylian from Link's POV, it'll be English as he speaks it fluently.<strong>

**To anyone who can figure out the exact meaning of the Link's dream near the end of this chapter: you get a shout out! You can't exactly figure out who the boy in Katie's is until the next chapter. (;**

**Please review! It means a lot to me! **


	3. The Mirror of Realms

**Chapter Three: The Mirror of Realms**

**Katie**

"Just go through the mirror." The voice said. "Go through the mirror and find the medallion. It's laying right there. All you have to do is fight one little monster. Just one."

I thought I recognized the man from somewhere, but I didn't. His large figure was clothed in orange and yellow, his hair white receding.

_What medallion? _I wanted to ask, but couldn't find my voice.

The man read my thoughts. "The one young Link seeks. You must obtain it for him. He cannot earn it himself. If he does, he shall perish in the process."

_Wait, why? Why must I do? Hey! Wait!_ I thought desperately, but I felt myself being torn away from the man's voice.

* * *

><p>Someone was shaking me awake, saying my name. I saw light behind my eyes, but didn't open them.<p>

_What was that dream all about? What medallion does Link seek? And why do I have to get it for him? And what's all this about a mirror? _

"Hey, Katie! Wake up! Saria needs us!" Link shook me gently.

I opened my eyes and found myself staring straight into Link's. He grinned.

"Hey sleepy head! Good morning! Did you sleep well?" He looked cheerful, and the dark circles under his eyes were nearly erased.

"Yes… and no." I frowned. "I had an… odd dream."

His smile vanished. "An odd dream? What happened?"

I described it in detail. Link's eyebrows shot up in surprise.

"Why would Rauru contact you?" He muttered to himself. "And what is all this talk about a mirror?"

"Hey, isn't this Rauru guy a sage?" I asked as I sat up.

He nodded. "Maybe Saria will know what's up!"

I got out of bed and pulled my cloak on, as did Link. He quickly explained that he would teleport us to Saria's temple using his ocarina.

I closed my eyes and wrapped my arms around his waist as he began playing.

* * *

><p>When I opened my eyes, we stood in front of a magnificent temple. Saria stood in front of us, smiling. She walked forward and said for my benefit, "Welcome to the Forest Temple!"<p>

We all smiled. Link said, "Saria, Katie's had a strange dream." He explained my dream to her.

She nodded. "That's why I called you here. Rauru told me that unless we wanted to wait five months, Katie had to earn the Light Medallion for you, Link."

He frowned. "How will she do that?"

"She has to enter the Mirror of Realms and destroy the monster that lies within." She said simply, as if she were discussing the weather.

"The monster that lies within? " I asked in disbelief. "What in the world is that?" Link nodded in agreement, his eyebrows furrowed together.

She sighed. "Around the time Link found you, the Mirror of Realms became corrupted. While the mirror is corrupted, no one can enter or leave the Sacred Realm."

"Why can no one enter or leave?" Link asked.

Saria shrugged. "That's just it. Neither Rauru nor any of the other sages now why that is. It just is."

I was still confused. "What is the Mirror of Realms?" I asked.

"The Mirror of Realms connects Earth to Hyrule and all the other realms of the universe. There around five total. Anyway, it's how you came to Hyrule."

My heartbeat quickened. "Can I go back to Earth through this mirror?" I asked.

I heard Link begin to protest, but Saria cut him off. "As far as we know, the trip is one way." She frowned. "Don't you like Hyrule?" She asked.

"Hyrule is wonderful. I just wonder what I'm missing on Earth. I can't remember anything…" I frowned.

"Where is the mirror, Saria?" Link asked, looking at me through the corner of his eyes.

"The Temple of Time." She said simply. "Farewell. I hope to hear of your success, Katie."

Link grabbed me by the waist with one hand and began playing the ocarina with the other. I barely had a chance to wave to Saria and close my eyes.

* * *

><p>When I opened my eyes, we were inside another temple. On a pedestal sat three differently coloured gems, behind that was an open door leading to a new room.<p>

Link didn't let go of me for quite some time. After he did, he handed me his bow and quiver.

"You know how to shoot, right?" He asked with a concerned look on his face.

"Yes." My mother had taught me archery at the age of six, because she was excellent at it and wanted me to be, too.

He nodded, relieved. He took my hand and led me to the room. Sure enough, there was a large mirror on the floor just inside the large doors.

I looked at Link for a long time before saying, "Goodbye. I'll see you soon." His face was worried, as if he was about to stop me.

I stepped onto the mirror and was teleported away.

* * *

><p><strong>Link<strong>

She had been gone for three hours. I was starting to get worried. I continued to pace in front of the mirror, as I'd done since she'd left.

_I should've taught her how to use a sword. Or at least some more magic. _I felt increasingly more stupid thinking of all the ways I could have helped make her task easier.

The mirror's frame suddenly quivered. I jumped back, surprised. _Is Katie coming back? Did she succeed?_

The mirror emitted a glittery sliver light. Katie appeared, standing on the mirror, but fell forward to the floor. Her forearm was bleeding, making her dress even redder.

"Katie!" I shouted, and fell to the floor next to her. I gently flipped her body around so that she was facing me. She'd passed out.

I ripped the sleeve of her dress that covered her bleeding arm and healed her. I then began looking for more injuries, and found one on her stomach.

_Whatever was in there nearly destroyed her. A little more force behind this blow would've killed her…_ I shuddered as I healed that wound, too.

I gently wrapped one arm around her waist, and pulled my ocarina out with the other. I teleported us to Saria's temple.

* * *

><p>Saria was waiting for us outside her temple, and rushed forward to us, her face frozen in shock.<p>

"She was defeated, wasn't she?" She asked, touching her forehead.

I nodded. "Whatever was in the mirror nearly killed her in the process." She gasped.

"Please… I don't know the way home." Unlike Saria, I had trouble navigating the Lost Woods.

"I'll teleport you both." She pressed her hands to her temples.

* * *

><p>She slept for three days and three nights. The entire time, I never left her side. I held her hand and patiently waited for her to awaken.<p>

On the fourth morning of the fourth day, her eyelids fluttered opened. I gripped her hand tighter and held my breath.

"…Link?" Her voice was small and quite.

I exhaled. "Yes, I'm here."

She smiled weakly. "Thank you for saving me in the mirror."

I shook my head. "Katie, I was never there."

"Yes, you were. I saw you slay the beast." She shuddered in fear.

I took my free hand and smoothed her hair. "It's okay Katie. I'm here. Nothing's going to hurt you."

She nodded. "I know that."

We sat in silence for a long time, staring into each other's eyes. After an immeasurable amount of time, her eyes closed.

"The weird thing is… you looked like a shadow." She whispered.

Both my hands fell from her and landed weakly on the bed. _No… no… why would he…?_ I began shaking with rage.

She noticed. "Link? What's wrong?" She grabbed my hand again.

"That wasn't me, Katie." I shook my head. "I thought I killed him…"

She gasped. "That… wasn't you? But – but…!" She began crying.

_I shouldn't have told her… I'm such an idiot! She nearly died a few days ago and then I go and do this…_ I felt immense anger at myself.

She began choking on her tears. I sat her up and struck her back, still angry with myself. Her hands were clasped around her throat. She was still crying, so a rasping coughing noise came from her throat.

After a few minutes of this, she fell quite. I stopped hitting her back and let her head fall back on the pillows. Her eyes where open with fright, her hands still around her neck.

I heard a noise behind me. I turned around to see my shadow, Dark Link, smiling at Katie.

I unsheathed my sword. He simply laughed. "What do you want?" I asked.

He stared at Katie. "To kill you." He laughed evilly. "The girl was merely a distraction. I conjured a Deku Shrub in the mirror, and she couldn't kill it! I killed it myself and then tried to kill her. It's a pity I failed." He shrugged. "No matter, she'll soon die for want of air."

I turned to Katie. Her face was turning a light shade of blue.

Enraged, I yelled at him, "What have you done to her?"

"A simple spell to halt her breathing. She'll die soon, if you don't kill me." He teased, drawing his sword.

I jumped up and slashed at him, hitting my mark. He staggered, but managed to attempt a stab at my ribs. I nimbly dodged it and hit him with a horizontal slash.

He slashed at my shoulder and hit. I felt my warm blood spill onto my tunic, but continued slashing away at him. I hit him with another jump attack, and he fell.

"You… will… pay… Link!" He coughed up blood. "Ganondorf ... will… avenge… me!"

He burst into a million shards of light, and the Light Medallion flew into my hand. I dropped it and my sword and rushed to Katie's side.

Her colour was returning to normal. She released her hands from her throat and feebly put them against my blood soaked shoulder. She muttered a healing spell and my shoulder felt immediately better.

I smiled down at her. "Thank you." I took her hand again. "Are you alright?"

She nodded weakly. "Yes. And you?" Her voice was barely a whisper.

I nodded. "I earned the Light Medallion."

She gasped in horror. "No! You didn't! Rauru said you'd die! No!" She shouted, tears falling down her cheeks.

I pulled her to me and kissed the top of her head. I rubbed her back and let her cry into my already ruined tunic.

When she finally calmed down, I told her, "Well, I'm still alive, so Rauru was wrong."

She pulled away from me slightly, looking up. "What if he's not?"

I sighed. "He probably just didn't want me in the mirror, Katie. I'm okay, you're okay. That's all that matters."

"That, and the fact that you killed that… that thing!" She looked angry.

"I'm sorry he hurt you." _I truly am sorry Katie. For all that I've done, for all that I've put you through. I'm so sorry._

"I'm sorry he kissed me!" She shook her head with disgust.

I began to shake with anger. "He kissed you?"

She buried her face into my chest. "Mmmhmm."

I took her by her shoulders and pulled her from me. "Katie, tell me what happened." I was so angry that each word stood on its own.

She stared up at me in fright. "He kissed me after he killed the beast. At first, I thought it was you." She shook her head. "But then he didn't stop. He kept going. He kissed me here and here," she said, pointing at her neck and shoulder. "Then I knew that it wasn't you. I forgot about that when I first woke up."

I jumped from the bed, my entire body shaking with pure hate at Dark. He had hurt Katie and had made her feel violated. I hated him with all my being.

Katie jumped off the bed and wrapped her arms around my waist. I didn't turn around, instead I stared out the window and pretended she wasn't there.

"Link… please… remember what I told you?" She asked.

I shook my head, still staring out the window.

"I like it better when you smile." She tried to turn me around, and I let her. I forced a smile on my face.

She giggled. "You're horrible at faking smiles!" She began tracing patterns on my chest, humming a strange tune I didn't know.

I wrapped my arms around her. "I know. But I had to try."

* * *

><p><strong>Katie<strong>

Link had fallen asleep an hour ago. We were lying on his bed, his arms wrapped around me. When I had grown tired, he refused to let me go. He had pulled me onto the bed and fallen asleep almost instantly.

Although I was dead tired, I couldn't sleep. Everything since my dream meeting with Rauru played in my mind.

_It… wasn't Link. I can't believe it. _I sighed. _It's foolish for me to hope that he feels for me as more than a friend… he's got too much to think about for that. _

I felt tears well up in my eyes, and I let them fall, silently. _If Link ends up battling Ganondorf… he might… he might…_ I refused to think of what might happen to him should Ganondorf win the battle.

My silent tears awoke Link somehow. He looked at me with tired eyes, but his face became concerned when he saw that I was crying. He pulled us into a sitting position, and I fell into his chest, openly sobbing now.

He pressed his forehead against mine. "What's wrong?" He asked in a whisper, his sweet breath washing over me.

_What's wrong? I want you to be __mine__, Link. I never want to let you go. I want to live with you forever, never having to worry about you getting hurt or even dying! I don't want you to fight Ganondorf! _

I continued crying, unable to bring myself to say what I was thinking. Link began smoothing my hair, as was his habit to do when I was upset.

"Katie!" He whispered. "Tell me what's wrong!"

"Oh, Link!" I managed to choke out.

He grabbed me by the shoulders and pulled me away from him. "What is it, darling? Does your scar hurt?"

'_Darling'? Why must he tease me like this? Why can't he just say 'Katie'? Why does he have to care so much?_

I cried harder but managed to say, "Ganondorf…!"

He began smoothing my hair again. "Shhh, Katie. He won't hurt you. I won't let him." He began rocking us back and forth.

"No… you!" I coughed.

"I'll be fine." He told me.

I gave up and put my head against his shoulder. I'd never felt this tired in my life.

"Please, darling, go to sleep." He whispered in my ear.

I pulled away from him to stare into his eyes. "Stop calling me that." I mumbled. "You don't mean it."

"Actually, Katie, I do mean it." He whispered back.

I shook my head wearily. "It must mean something different to me than to you."

"Like what?"

"To me, it means that you love me." I sighed. "I know you don't, so please stop calling me that."

He grimaced. "It appears that you don't know anything, Katie."

"What?" I asked, not sure that I'd heard him right.

"Nothing." He whispered, barely audible. "Go to sleep, darling."

He pulled me back onto the bed, wrapping his arms around me. He began humming the opening bars of Ilia's Song. I felt his chest rise and fall beneath me, calming me.

_Everything will be fine. Link will be okay. He'll live through this and continue to be with me after Ganondorf's gone. He'll be okay. I'll be okay. Hyrule will be okay._

* * *

><p><strong>Link<strong>

When I awoke the next morning, I expected to feel Katie in my arms, but she wasn't there. I sat up in bed, frightened. What had happened?

As I jumped out of bed, I saw that someone had cleaned the blood and tears off my tunic. Or perhaps they had changed it?

I ran out of my house, and found Katie standing on the porch. Her long hair was tied up and she had changed into her grey dress. She turned around and smiled.

I took her hand. "What happened?"

She flinched away from my touch, but didn't withdraw her hand. "You've been sleeping a little shy on four days. I woke up the first day afraid you were dead." She laughed weakly.

"Four days?" I asked in terror. I'd never slept more than six hours, even when I was a child.

She nodded. A strand of her hair fell out of her hair tie. She twirled it between her fingers.

"What have you been doing?" I asked, truly curious.

"Well, after getting that Mido guy to come change your tunic, I mostly watched you. Sometimes I practiced magic, too."

I grinned. "Mido?"

She nodded. "That was his name, I think. He was only too happy to help you."

I laughed. "If you'd asked him to help me seven years ago, he wouldn't lift a finger."

"Seven years ago?" She asked, confused.

_I guess I never told her about that… That's something I should mention… later. _I decided.

"We knew each other when we were children." I said simply.

Her eyebrows shot up. "Link, he's still a child!"

I shrugged. "Kokiri never grow up."

"Oh… then you're Hylian, right?"

I nodded. She said nothing, but looked out at the forest again. I gently squeezed her hand. She sighed and pulled her hand away.

"Link… I don't think –" I didn't let her finish. I picked her up off the ground and kicked open the door with my foot, carrying her inside.

"Put me down!" She giggled, playfully smacking my chest.

I spun her around in circles in the middle of the room. She laughed and wrapped her arms around my neck. I gently landed on the makeshift bed on the floor, and she landed on top of me, her hair falling out of its tie and creating a curtain around our faces.

She continued laughing, and I joined her. When she finally calmed down, she rested her face on my chest and closed her eyes. I tentatively wrapped my arms around her waist. She groaned in pain.

"What is it, darling?" I asked her, concerned.

She kept her face buried in my shirt. "I don't know. I've been aching all over since… the mirror."

I kissed the top of her head. "You came out of that pretty battered up." I said.

She groaned again. "No, no… I think it's something to do with my dreams."

I smoothed her hair with my hand. "What dreams?"

"I'm… holding a strange thing, reading it. Then a man walks in, breaks the thing, and begins beating me." A dry sob emitted from her lips. "Oh, it was so horrible, Link! And I woke up feeling as if he had beaten me!"

"Katie, I'm sor-" I began, but she cut me off.

She bolted upright, grimacing in pain. "Jasper." She whispered.

I sat up with her and held her hand. Her eyes were unfocused and foggy, nearly all white. "Katie, darling? Who's Jasper?"

"My… boyfriend." She choked out. "Before I left Earth…"

I felt immense jealousy towards the boy she was remembering. _He gets to lay claim to Katie, yet I cannot? I'm the one who calms her fears, chases away her nightmares!_ I fought back a hiss.

She gasped. "My father murdered me… or at least he killed me."

I stared at her in amazement and horror. "Your own father killed you?"

"With a blow to the head. He beat me regularly." Her eyes unfogged and she began crying.

"He killed Jazz too." She sobbed.

I took Jazz to be her nickname for the Jasper boy. I felt all my jealousy towards him fade away. He was dead and that caused Katie sadness. Instead, I felt immense anger at her father.

_What kind of man would beat his own child? Especially a girl like Katie? She'd never hurt a soul! _I felt myself shake with rage.

"Shhh, Katie. You couldn't have done anything." I told her, gathering her in my arms.

"Get away from me, Link!" She shouted, standing up. "I… need… to… be… alone!" She gasped out.

She bolted out the door. I sat in confusion and hurt, but then I understood.

_She really misses this Jasper. But… how come she's never mentioned him before this? Is she just remembering him now? Why? What do her dreams mean? _ I shook my head, not knowing the answer to any of the questions I asked myself.

_I hope she comes back soon._

* * *

><p><strong>Katie<strong>

_Jazz's dead… my Jasper… Jazz…_ All I could think of was Jazz, his eyes, his smile. _Oh why, why does Link have to look so much like him? No, no… Link looks nothing like him. Jazz has… had… brown eyes and dirty blonde hair, and was much shorter._

I ran to the Great Deku Sprout, not knowing exactly why. When I arrived, the sprout said nothing. He let me sit with him in silence until my ragged sobs subsided.

"Thank you, Great Deku Sprout." I said when I had finally whipped away all my tears.

"I sensed that all yeh needed was a companion to sit with yeh in silence." He smiled. "I was correct, and I'm glad of that."

I thanked him again and headed back to Link's. The sun was beginning to set, so I assumed that I'd spent hours by the Deku Sprout's side.

Link was climbing down the ladder when I reached his house. When he saw me, he sighed in relief and picked me up, spinning me in circles. Nearby Kokiri children giggled, but he didn't seem to notice. I blushed.

"Link… put me down!" I whispered in his ear.

He grinned childishly. "Never." He said, spinning me again.

I began to grow dizzy, so I pressed my face into his chest, causing the Kokiri kids to burst into fits of giggles and whispers. He stopped spinning and picked me up, my legs dangling over his arm.

He muttered an incantation and jumped up onto his deck. I giggled like one of the children below. He smiled down at me and kicked the door open again.

"Welcome back, milady. I take this means you don't want me away from you forever?" He asked with mock curtsy.

"I don't think I ever want to be away from you again, to be quite honest." I said. I felt my cheeks get hotter as I said this.

"I second that." He said, brushing the hair out of my eyes.

I was about to say something, but my stomach growled. I forgot exactly what I'd been about to say, so my mouth hung open stupidly.

Link laughed. "I'm assuming that you're hungry. Am I correct?"

"Very correct." I giggled.

He sat me down on the bed and began rummaging for food in his bag. He produced a loaf of bread, some Lon Lon Ranch Milk, and a handful of berries.

"The Kokiri store's running out of food." He said apologetically. "I'll have to run to Kakariko –"

I took the half of bread he handed me. "We'll have to run to Kakariko, you mean?"

He shook his head. "I don't think that's a good id-"

I cut him off. "The Goddesses are not going to possess me every time I go to Kakariko, Link. I'm going with you or you're not going."

"Fine, but we're not going to be separated at all tomorrow, okay?" He said, wrapping his arm gently around my waist. I nodded.

We hurriedly finished our dinner and cleaned up. Afterwords, it felt as if someone had dipped me in ice water, despite the magic that heated Link's house. I shivered.

Link got up silently and grabbed my cloak. He handed it to me without a word, but eyes his screamed at me: _Are you okay? What's wrong? What can I do? Darling?_

I put it on, but that only made me colder. My entire body was shaking now. Link sat back down and wrapped his arms around me.

Suddenly, a fire built in my chest. It was much too hot; it felt as if it was melting the rest of my frozen body. I bit my lip and fought back the screams of pain.

Link didn't seem to notice. He rocked us back and forth gently.

_I'm glad he can't see that I'm in pain, _I thought deliriously. _He worries about me enough as it is. Stupid selfless hero._

"What?" Link asked, shocked.

"I-I didn't s-say anything." I stuttered out.

He looked at me, concerned. But beneath the concern, there was something else – hurt.

"You said I was a stupid selfless hero." He repeated.

I shook my head. "I didn't say that out loud, did I?"

He merely nodded, the hurt overtaking the concern on his face.

"Link… I don't know why I said that. I don't mean it."

He looked away. "It's okay. I understand." He said.

The fire in my chest burned even hotter. A small scream escaped from my lips, but I quickly clapped my hand over my mouth. Link looked back at me, all pain washed away from his face.

"You're in pain." He said simply. "Why didn't you tell me?" He asked, burying his face in my hair. "What can I do?"

I fought back the screams. "You worry about me too much!" I said in a hoarse whisper. "That's why I thought you were a stupid selfless hero. You never worry about yourself!" I nearly shouted the end at him, unable to control my voice.

"That sounds like my problem, not yours, Katie." He whispered, pulling back to look at me. "Where does it hurt?"

When he asked me, I suddenly realized the center of the fire. "My scar." I whispered, closing my eyes.

I felt his ice cold hand on my scar. He muttered a few words. The fire dimmed to a small heat, just enough to warm the rest of my body. Link now felt no warmer or colder than I did.

I opened my eyes and kissed his cheek. "Thank you." I said, hiding my face in his shoulder.

He wrapped his arms around me again. "You're welcome, darling."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Reviews make me super happy! (:<strong>

**The next chapter is very, very exciting!**


	4. She Returns

**Chapter Four: She Returns**

**Link**

Her face was gently lying on my shoulder, my arms wrapped around her. Her quite, even breathing was a relaxing sound. I smiled when she softly mumbled my name.

I could watch her sleep forever, but I heard the rest of the forest waking up around us. I sighed. _We'll need to head to Kakariko soon._

She shivered in her light pink nightgown. I threw the thin blanket back over her.

"Katie, wake up." I breathed into her ear.

"I am awake." She replied softly.

I smiled and kissed her forehead. "How long have you been awake?"

"About five seconds. Thanks for the blanket." She said, turning her head to look at me.

"We needed to go to Kakariko, remember?" I asked her.

She frowned. "Yes, I remember. I was hoping you'd forget."

"Why?" I asked, confused.

"I really, really don't want you to let me go right now. It's so comfortable." She said, blushing.

I laughed softly. "The feeling's mutual, darling." I pulled us up so that she was sitting on my lap. "But unfortunately, we need to go to Kakariko."

She giggled and hugged me. I felt a sharp pain in my head.

_Link… come to the Temple of Time… Link!_

_Zelda? What's wrong? What happened?_

Katie pulled away from me, her face concerned. "What's wrong, Link?"

_Bring Katie with you. It is time._

_What are you talking about Zelda?_

"Link?" Katie asked, with her hand on my face.

I looked up at her. "We need to go to the Temple of Time." I told her.

"Why? What's wrong?" She asked, frowning.

"Zelda just contacted me telepathically." I said as I pulled out my ocarina.

"Zelda?"

"The Princess of Hyrule, who's been missing for seven years."

* * *

><p>When we arrived at the temple, it was not Zelda waiting for us.<p>

"Hello Link, Katie." Sheik said.

I nodded. Katie made a frightened noise. I took her hand.

"Link, I have something I need to show you." He said.

He raised his right hand and pulled the sleeve away. There was the Triforce mark burned into his skin. With a blinding flash of light, he transformed into Zelda.

"Zelda?" I gasped out.

"Yes, Link. I'm sorry I've been lying to you." She shook her head sadly. "As for my behavior towards Katie, it was uncalled for. I've seen the error of my ways. Can you forgive me, Katie?"

I looked at Katie. Her eyes were huge with shock, her face paler than normal. Despite this, she managed a nod at the princess.

"Wonderful!" Zelda clapped her hands together. "Link, I need you to-"

The ground began shaking. Evil disembodied laughter sounded out.

"No! It cannot be!" Zelda cried.

I let go of Katie's hand and started towards Zelda. Suddenly, a pink gem appeared around her. I turned and saw that Katie was encased in a green gem.

"Foolish boy! I knew that if I let you run around, Zelda would reveal herself to me." Ganondorf's disgusting voice boomed. "In your haste to save them both, you've lost both!"

Zelda and Katie rose into the sky. "If you wish to save them, come to my castle." They disappeared out of sight just below the roof of the temple.

"Damnit!" I yelled at the ceiling, rushing out of the temple.

* * *

><p><strong>Katie<strong>

I was staring at a cold floor of stones. I heard maniacal laughter and swords clashing somewhere close by.

"Link, be careful!" Zelda's voice shouted out.

I bolted upright, my head throbbing. Link was fighting Ganondorf and winning. I watched in a mixture of amazement and horror as he slashed relentlessly at him, never giving him a chance to counter.

Ganondorf fell to his knees, coughing up blood. "Young hero, you have been foolish." He fell to the ground and spoke no more.

The ground began shaking again.

"Link, the tower's falling!" Zelda cried, motioning him towards the door.

Link sheathed his sword and ran to me. Not saying a word, he picked me up and bolted out the door, following Zelda. Zelda broke down barriers and killed monsters with her powerful magic.

We rushed out of the castle just as it fell, both Link and Zelda panting. Link threw a heroic smile at me. Zelda laughed in triumph.

"We did it Link! You defeated Ganondorf!" She spun in circles.

Link set me down and pointed at the crumbled remains behind us. "Don't speak to soon, Zelda." He warned.

Sure enough, a giant creature rose from the rubble. "Ganon." Link mumbled, drawing his sword.

He took a step forward. A giant ring of fire surrounded him and the beast. Zelda and I jumped back in fright.

"You thought you were strong enough to defeat ME?" Ganon challenged.

"No, I know I'm strong enough to defeat you, you cocky bastard." Link replied.

Ganon knocked the Master Sword out of Link's hand. "How about now, you insolent fool?" He asked.

Link withdrew an even bigger sword from his pack. "It's still pretty much the same, you insolent pig."

"OH BURN!" Navi yelled from behind Link. Zelda and I giggled.

Ganon furiously stabbed at Link with his sword. Link did a back flip and slashed Ganon's tail. They danced around the battlefield, Link remaining unharmed until Ganon slashed him across the chest.

I winced and saw Zelda do the same. Link staggered back. Before he could be injured again, he regained his composure and slashed at Ganon's tail. He howled in pain.

Link did a back flip and hit the tail again.

"That's his weak point, Link! Abuse it!" Navi shouted. I felt like smacking her. Link obviously knows that. Zelda hit her face with her hand, shaking her head.

After another hit from Link's Biggoron Sword, the fire surrounding them went out. Zelda looked at me.

_Can you move objects by magic?_ She asked me telepathically.

I nodded.

_Then move the Master Sword to Link's side._

I muttered the spell and pointed at the sword. It lifted off the ground and headed towards Link and Ganon.

"Link, your sword!" Zelda shouted.

I let the hilt hover a foot behind Link. He turned and grabbed it, throwing his Biggoron Sword at the same time. The Biggoron Sword hit Ganon's tail again. Link did a back flip and slashed at it one more time with the Master Sword.

Ganon staggered and fell to the ground. He let out a roar of anger.

Link staggered back, exhausted and weak. He caught himself, however, and plunged his sword into Ganon's heart. It emitted black smog.

The smog headed toward me, but neither Link nor Zelda saw it. They were both staring at Ganon with a look of sad triumph on their face.

I felt Ganon's evil seeping into me.

* * *

><p><strong>Link<strong>

Katie fell to the ground and began screaming. I ran to her and knelt beside her. I held her in my arms.

"Make it stop, Link!" She screamed, pleading with me.

I began rocking her back and forth in my arms, smoothing her hair with one hand. She kept screaming.

"Link! Link, please! Please help me!" She screamed.

Her words injected ice into my veins. _I…can't…help…her. This is my fault. She's dying._ For one agonizing moment, the world disappeared. All that existed was Katie's screams and my rage at myself for letting him hurt her like this.

She began to trash around in my arms. I stopped smoothing her hair and held her to me tightly with both arms. She stopped trashing, but continued screaming.

"Please… please! It hurts so much!" She began crying.

_'Saria, I need you.'_ I sent a message to Saria telepathically.

_'Yes, Link? What's wrong? I sense that Ganon is gone…'_ She replied.

_'It's… Katie. Ganon did something to her. I think she's dying.'_

_'Try the first thing you think of. That usually works.'_

"Shhh, Katie. It's okay, I'll make it stop." I told her in soothing whispers.

I bent my lips to hers and slowly kissed her, stifling her screams.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Cliffhanger! I feel so bad for you guys, you have to wait a few days to find out what happens!<strong>

**The ending scene of this chapter was written before most of the story. *shrug* It fits better here than where I first planned to put it.**

**Also, sorry for the short chapter. I couldn't find anything else to shove into it. X.X**

**Please review, I love y'alls opinion!**


	5. The Darkness Fades

**Chapter Five: The Darkness Fades**

**Link**

'_Seriously,__ Link?__ This __is __the __first__ thing__ that__ popped__ into__ your__ head? __Kissing __her?__' _Saria asked inside my mind.

'_Shut __up,__ Saria.__ I__'__m __busy.__' _

It was the most amazing feeling. Her lips were soft, and now that she knew what I was doing, she was kissing me back. Her arms weakly wrapped around my neck, causing me to shiver from her cold touch. I tangled my hands in her hair, pressing her to me.

'_Um, __Link? __Remember, __she __needs__ to __breathe!__' _Saria reminded me. _'__And__ I__'__m __pretty__ sure__ you__ said __something __about __her__ dying!__' _ She added in a panicked voice.

I gently pulled away from Katie, sighing. Although Saria was right, I didn't want the moment to end. It was the most amazing feeling I'd ever had.

Katie was staring up at me with wide, pained eyes. One of her hands was slightly covering her open mouth. Her dress was smeared with my blood. I whipped the remnants of her tears away with my thumb.

"Thank the Goddesses you're okay." I breathed, taking her in my arms again, rocking her.

She continued to stare at me. Despite her usually transparent nature, I couldn't read her now. _Is__… __she__ mad?__I__ really,__ really __hope__ not._

"…L-Link?" She closed her eyes so slowly; I knew she was in great pain.

"Yes?"

"D-Did you just k-kiss me?" She asked with her eyes still closed.

"Yes." _Should__ I__ have__ lied? __Maybe__ she__ can__'__t __remember __it__…_ I winced in pain with that thought.

She opened her eyes and grabbed at my bloody tunic weakly, pulling me back down towards her. I understood what she wanted and kissed her again. This time, I held her face with one hand. She didn't seem to have the strength to wrap her arms around my neck.

I didn't hear Saria protesting in my mind this time.

* * *

><p><strong>Katie<strong>

He was everything. There was nothing but Link. I pulled at his tunic feebly, relishing every moment of bliss. I would take the pain I'd just endured a hundred times for this. I'd do anything for this.

Too soon, he gently broke away, but kept his hand on my face. I leaned into it, suddenly tired. The pain returned, washing away all memories of his kiss. It felt like my entire body was on fire. I gasped and bit my lip.

Link noticed. "What's wrong, Katie? What did he do?" He kissed my forehead.

"I don't know." I began to cry from exhaustion and pain.

Link looked over his shoulder. "Zelda!" He called. She came running towards us.

"What do you think he did to her?" He asked her.

She bit her lip. "I don't know."

He shook with anger. "Is there any way to save her?"

Zelda merely shook her head. Link growled.

I fought back the screams that wanted to escape my lips. _Kill__ me__ now,__ kill__ me,__ I__ want __to __die,__ please__ Link, __please__…_ I closed my eyes and trashed about in Link's arms.

Zelda broke the silence. "Her only chance is the Great Fairy Spell."

I heard them both begin muttering hurried incantations, both their hands placed over my heart. Link's voice was thick with tears. Zelda's sounded strained, as if she felt my pain. I knew she didn't.

When they had finished, it felt as if my body was being ripped apart. I screamed, "Link! Kill me… kill me!"

"No… I can't Katie." He was openly crying now. "Please… hold on. The spell will work… it has to."

"No! Kill me, Link! I want to die! Please, please!" The fire grew hotter; Link's body felt like a block of ice.

I drifted into blackness.

* * *

><p><strong>Link<strong>

Katie began trashing about in my arms. She had suddenly become much stronger than I was.

"Let… me… go!"

_No__… __no, __it__ can__'__t__ be__… __NO!_I thought. _She __doesn__'__t__ sound __like __Ganon!__ NO!_

She continued to trash about in my arms, finally punching me in the face. I didn't feel the pain. Zelda jumped back.

"…Link," She began.

I growled. "I know. He possessed her."

Zelda nodded. "I'm afraid that it's too late to save her. You must…" She began crying.

I nodded gravely. "Zelda." She merely looked at me, still crying. I continued. "Get out of here. Go evacuate the remains of the Market and Kakariko to the top of Death Mountain."

"What shall you do, Link?" She asked.

"I'm going to kill her." I said, my voice already dead. "Then, I'm killing myself."

She gasped. "Link, you can't! Don't!"

I sighed. I still had Katie's body locked down, but it was growing difficult.

"Zelda, I can't live without her. I'm not going to try, either." I shook my head. "Go."

She nodded. "Goodbye, Link." She ran off towards the Market.

When she was long gone, I let Katie go. She rose above me, floating. The Master Sword flew into her hand. I grabbed the Biggoron Sword from my pack.

We battled. Either Katie had powers I didn't know of, or Ganon's control made her an excellent swordswoman.

After over an hour of battle, I had her pinned to the ground. I stood over her, sword in hand.

_This__ is__ it._ I thought. _The__ moment __I__ kill__ the__ girl __I__ love._I felt hot tears at the corners of my eyes.

I dropped my sword.

_I__ can__'__t __do__ this. __Kill__ me,__ Ganon.__ You __took __Katie__ from __me.__ I__ have__ nothing__ to__ live __for __now.__ Kill__ me._

She rose above me, the Master Sword pointed at my heart.

* * *

><p><strong>Katie<strong>

_Don__'__t__ try__ to __fight__ me__ girl, __or __I__'__ll__ make __his__ death __long __and__ painful._ The cruel voice in my mind said.

_Get __the __fuck__ out__ of__ my __head!_ I mentally shouted back.

_Tsk,__ tsk.__ You__ wouldn__'__t__ want__ your __hero__ to__ hear__ you __say__ such__ profanity,__ would__ you?_

_I__ don__'__t__ care__ anymore!__ But__ you__'__re__ not__ going__ to__ hurt__ him._

Through fogged eyes, I saw Link lying on the ground below me. He looked peaceful, resigned. He was ready to die. My hand pointed the sword at his chest.

_Stop __fighting__ me,__ girl!_

_Never.__ I__'__ll__ never__ stop__ fighting__ for __Link.__ That__'__s __why__ you__'__ll __lose__ in__ the __end,__ Ganon. __You__'__ll__ never __be __able __to__ feel __love.__ Link__ loves__ me __and__ I__ love__ him._

I took control of my arm and plunged the Master Sword through my heart.

* * *

><p>"Zelda, it's been a month. Are you sure she's alright?" Something soft pressed on my forehead.<p>

"She'll be fine, Link. The medicine will wear off in a few hours or so."

Link sighed. "I hope you're right. Where'd Impa get that stuff anyway?"

"It's an ancient Sheikah secret. It only works on those blessed by the Goddesses." Zelda replied. "Namely Triforce holders, sages, and apparently Katie." She laughed softly.

He didn't laugh back. "Zelda… thank you." He whispered hoarsely. "When she plunged the sword through her heart… I thought it was all over." His voice was thick with tears.

"Link… tell me when she wakes up, okay?" I heard her soft footsteps leave the room.

I wished I could open my eyes, or find my voice. I wanted to see that Link was really okay, tell him not to worry.

"Katie... darling. I should've told you earlier how much I love you." He whispered to me.

_Link,__ I__ love __you __too. __I __think__ I__ have __since __the__ day__ we __met. __I__ want__ to__ tell__ you__ so__ badly._

"Since the day I met you, out in Hyrule Field in the middle of a pouring rainstorm, I've loved you." He continued. "I was afraid to tell you. I was afraid you didn't love me back…"

"…L-Link." I whispered, opening my eyes. Every muscle in my body ached.

"Katie!" He cried, kissing me.

"I love you too." I whispered, tears falling down both our cheeks.

"At this point, I'd be shocked if you didn't." Navi said from underneath Link's hat.

"Navi, shut up." Link said as he kissed me again. I wrapped my arms around his neck, pulling him closer. He tangled his hands in my hair.

"Ew! Get a room!" Navi cried, flying out of Link's hat and out the window.

"We just did." Link said in between kisses.

I laughed softly into Link's lips. I was getting dizzy, but only clung to him tighter.

He pulled away, laughing. My breathing was uneven and heavy, as if I'd just run a mile.

"I was supposed to go and get Zelda when you woke up…" He began.

"Go. I'll be fine for the three seconds it takes for you to find her." I laughed.

"Well, if you insist –"

There was a quite knock at the door. Link walked across the chamber and opened it. Zelda stood in the doorway, smiling.

"Katie! I'm so glad you're okay!" She rushed to my side.

"I'm fine, Zelda." I smiled back. "Thank you for saving me!"

Link chuckled and shut the door. He stood beside Zelda and held my hand.

"Katie, I can't thank you and Link enough!" Zelda said. "The castle is almost rebuilt, and I added in a special apartment just for you two!" She smiled brightly, looking from Link to me. Link looked amused.

"So, what do you say?" She asked. "Come live in the castle with me!"

Link grinned at me. I blushed, unsure of what to say.

"We'd love to, Zelda." Link saved me from embarrassment.

"Wonderful!" Zelda cried. "I'll go make the necessary arrangements." She looked at Link. "We can head back to the Market tomorrow, now that Katie's better!" She rushed out of the room, hurriedly closing the door behind her.

Link laughed and shook his head. "She can be rather childish at times, but she's one amazing woman." He muttered. I nodded in agreement.

"So… why'd Zelda only get us one room?" I asked, my blush reddening.

He blushed. "I told her how neither of us sleep well without the other."

I nodded, still blushing. "I just never thought I'd be sharing a room with a man at… um, what's the date?" I asked.

"March first." He replied, looking amused.

"Oh. Well, I never thought I'd share a room with a man at fifteen."

He laughed. "It's not that bad, darling. We don't have to do anything." He said, blushing.

I burst into giggles. "Please… tell… me… you… didn't… just…. mention…. that!" I said in between giggles.

"Sorry." He looked only slightly apologetic.

I calmed down. "Well, if the castle's not finished by the eighth, I'll be sixteen. So it'll be a little bit better." I shrugged.

"Your birthday's the eighth?" He asked, grinning.

I nodded. "Wait… you're not going to get me something, are you?" I asked, frowning.

He laughed. "Of course I am. Why not?"

"Because," I said, pouting. "I already have everything I want."

"Which would be?"

"You." I pulled him in for another kiss.

* * *

><p><strong>Link<strong>

It felt rather ironic that the castle was finished the night before her birthday. We'd be moving in the next day, and with very little input on my part, Zelda was throwing a dinner party for Katie.

_I__'__m __so__ not__ telling __her__ about__ this._ I thought as I headed for Kakariko the night before her birthday. _I__'__ll__ let __Zelda__ do__ it._

I dismounted Epona outside the shinning town. It had been rebuilt twice as big as it had been, the gates nearly meeting the river.

I headed for Loki's stall. She'd told me on our last visit, in Hylian, that she knew exactly what to get Katie for her birthday, and that I should pick it up the night before.

She was waiting for me. "Hello, Link."

I smiled. "Loki! It's been awhile, hasn't it?"

She shook her head. "Not really, only four or so days." We laughed.

"Here's the gift." She handed me a small package.

"What is it?" I asked her.

"A necklace with a single emerald pendant." She smiled. "Green is your colour, both of you."

I nodded. "Thank you, Loki."

"It's no problem, Link." She sighed. "In a way, you remind me of my son. He was killed during the civil war, his wife and unborn child fled the town."

Her words shocked me. "Do you know where she went?"

She shook her head. "No. But she was always fond of music, being able to play any instrument."

"… and the father, capable of wielding any sword." I finished the prophecy.

She looked surprised. "How did you know?"

"The Great Deku Tree told me that I was a child of prophecy. My father died in the civil war, my mother soon after my birth. He could wield any sword, she could play any song."

"… Link, my grandson. You've returned to me." She said, fainting.

* * *

><p>"And so, Loki's actually my grandmother. On my father's side, that is." I finished telling Zelda and Katie the story.<p>

"Link, that's wonderful!" Katie said, hugging me. Zelda nodded in agreement.

"You finally found your family!" Zelda cried.

"But, Link," Katie began. "Why did you go to Kakariko in the dead of night in the first place?"

I smiled. "To get you this." I held out her necklace. "Happy birthday, darling."

"Oh, Link! It's perfect! Thank you!" She kissed my cheek and undid the clasp. I helped her fasten it around her neck. She hugged me tightly.

Zelda laughed. "Time for dinner!" She led us from her sitting room to the dining room a floor down.

The meal was a quite affair, with all the sages, Loki, and Malon present. Katie seemed to enjoy their company, but halfway through she became tired and responded to questions with less enthusiasm.

Zelda sensed my fear. _She__'__s__ fine, __Link.__ Just__ tired.__ She__'__s__ had__ so__ much__ to __go__ through__ over__ the__ past __week._

I nodded and squeezed Katie's hand underneath the table. No one but Zelda was aware of this, as we each ate with our normal hands.

When the meal ended, the guests bid us each farewell. Loki promised to visit us often, and we promised to visit her. By the time Zelda had shown us to our room, Katie was nearly sleep walking.

I laughed. "Katie, you're dead on your feet. Hurry up and change so you can sleep."

She went into the changing room and threw on a light purple nightgown. When she opened the door, she tripped over a rug and hit her head on the side of a table.

"Katie!" I rushed to her side. Her forehead was bleeding.

"I feel like an idiot!" She said, grimacing.

I healed her wound and cleaned the blood off her face gently. She smiled weakly.

"I don't trust you right now, darling. I apologize." I said as I picked her up and carried her to our bedroom.

"I am completely okay with that!" She said, giggling.

The room was big. There was a glass doorway leading to a veranda, a large wardrobe, a vanity, and a giant king sized bed. The entire room was garbed in green.

"The colour?" She asked.

I smiled. "All Zelda."

We laughed. I carried her to the bed and laid her down on it. I went to change into my new night clothes that Zelda had insisted I'd wear.

_I__ won__'__t__ tell__ her__ that__ I __conveniently__ forgot__ to__ wear__ that__ awful__ shirt._

When I returned to Katie, she gasped.

"Um, Link? What happened to your shirt?" She asked.

I laughed as I lay down next to her. "What shirt?" I asked innocently, wrapping my arms around her.

"The one Zelda wanted you to wear." She said. I knew she was blushing.

"I personally like this much more, don't you?" I whispered in her ear.

"Well… I don't know." She replied.

I grabbed her hand and placed it over my heart. "It makes you just that much closer to my heart." I whispered.

"Mmmhmmm." She replied.

I laughed softly. I began humming Ilia's Song, knowing that she'd be out in a few seconds. I stopped when I heard her even breathing beside me.

"Goodnight, my Katie." I whispered.

* * *

><p><strong>Katie<strong>

Something startled me out of sleep. I groaned, not wanting to open my eyes. When I did, I saw Link sitting up in bed, his shoulders heaving.

"Link, babe?" I asked, sitting up. "What's wrong?"

He didn't say anything; instead, he turned around and appraised me. When he'd finished, he grabbed me by the shoulders and pulled me to him.

"…Link?" I asked, my head resting against his chest.

"I'm sorry I woke you up." He replied, his hot breath saturating my hair.

"No, babe, don't be sorry. I've woken you up plenty of times." I said, wrapping my arms around his neck. "What's wrong?"

He sighed. "I had a strange dream, that's all."

"What was it about?" I asked, running my hands through his untidy hair.

He didn't respond for a long time. When he did, he simply said, "You."

I softly sighed into his neck, kissing it. "What about me?"

"Nothing." He said, his body shaking.

I pulled away to look at him. "No, I want to know. Please tell me." I stared right into his deep blue eyes.

He looked away. "You… were screaming and covered in blood. I had no idea why, though. All I knew was that it was my fault and I couldn't help you."

I gently turned his face towards mine. He closed his eyes, unable to look at me.

"You're lying." I said.

He began humming Zelda's Lullaby. I wouldn't be fooled, however. I kissed his collarbone and slowly made my way up to his neck, and then his jawbone.

_Maybe__ if__ I__ use__ my__ charms__ he__'__l__l tell__ me__… _I giggled mentally.

"Stop, Katie." He growled.

I didn't. "Why?" I asked, moving up to his lips.

His arms became vices around me, crushing me to his chest.

"We will not do this." He said through his teeth.

"Do what?" _I__ really __hope __he __doesn__'__t __think __that__ I__ was __trying__ to__…_ I blushed.

"That's why you were… like you were in my dream." He growled. "Because of what you just tried to do."

_So,__ wait__… __I __was __pregnant__ in__ his__ dream?_The heat in my cheeks grew hotter.

I sighed. "I wasn't trying to do that, Link." His grip on me tightened, to the point of where it was painful. "And besides, I think that… that process is supposed to be painful."

"Not like that. You were dying." He whispered.

"Oh…" I felt a sudden twinge of pain in my heart. "But… dreams don't always come true, do they?"

"Mine usually do." He replied, holding me tighter.

I gasped in pain. "Link, let go! You're hurting me!" I whispered.

He immediately let go and broke into tears.

"I-I'm s-sorry!" He sobbed, his voice hoarse. His head dropped into his hands.

I wrapped my arms around his neck and pressed my forehead to his.

"Link." He continued to cry. "Link, listen to me." He choked back his tears.

"I promise that until you're one-hundred percent sure, I won't have children." I sighed. "Even if that means I can't be with you physically."

"I can't make you promise that because of a dream." He whispered.

"Yes, you can." I smoothed his hair. "If it bothers you that much, I won't."

"Katie…" He looked up at me, his eyes pained. "You were so happy, in the dream, before you died. You wanted to name her Isabella."

"That doesn't matter. I promise." I said, taking his hand.

"I don't." He wrapped his arms around me, kissing my neck.

I slightly pulled away from him. "I'm just as afraid of dying as the next rational person. Please, don't."

He stared into my eyes, searching for something. "You believe my dream is a prophecy?"

I shook my head. "No, but I can tell that you're truly afraid. That makes me afraid."

He nodded, pressing his lips together. "Let's go back to sleep, love." He wrapped his arms around me gently.

I yawned softly. Link laughed into my hair. "Goodnight, babe." I whispered before falling asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong>** Creepy**** foreshadowing**** time!**** I**** hope**** you ****all**** like ****the**** romantic**** fluff!**

**Please ****review,**** like**** always!**


End file.
